Question: $\cos(170^{\circ}) = \text{?}$
To find the cosine using the unit circle, first find the angle. Drag the orange point around the circle until $170^{\circ}$ is selected. The correct angle is selected. Remember, the cosine of an angle is represented by the $x$ coordinate of a point on the unit circle. The $x$ coordinate of the point is $-0.985$, so $\cos(170^{\circ}) = -0.985$.